Exile
by hiean
Summary: Five knights trrained in the art of combat must travel to a distant land to defeat a GOD only known as Exile. The journey is full of perils, secrets and excitement. Will they be able to survive to go back home?


**AN:** Hope you'll like this one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing.

**Chapter 1**

_A Start Of A Journey_

        

      Once in a distant past, an empire was born due to the diligent and aspirations of a man named Dekim Barton. The rich honored and adored him while the poor feared and despised him. He was cruel and vicious, a leader who obviously craved for greater money and power.  Even though, he is old, feeble and weak, he never dreamed of giving up his throne. His heir is his grandson, Treize Kushrenada. Treize's mother died when he was but a babe and his grandfather raised him.

            "Your highness!" a guard panting hard entered the throne room. The man addressed had short brown hair with a red beret. His back was turned as he was watching the dark sky. The man gracefully turned around and proceeded to his throne.

            The man motioned for the guard to continue as he seated himself on his throne.

            "Emperor Dekim, our spy sent urgent news from the land of _OZ_."

            "He said that the kingdoms surrounding Oz have secretly allied themselves with its leader, Exile!!!"

Dark clouds covered the Emperor's face. "What! That's an outrage!" he tried to stand up but fell right back on his throne.

"Bring me the Gundams at once! We will discuss this matter with them!" he stood up once more and motioned for the guard to leave.

"Yes!" the man bowed and left.

The emperor slumped back on his chair. He poured himself a glass of wine. 'Mindless fools!!! How dare they ally themselves with that impostor of a god!'

He continued to sip on his glass while thinking of ways to punish the 'traitors' to the empire when he suddenly dropped his glass and shook his head. 'Could it be? But that's impossible, could the prophecy really be true.'

**A prophecy was once foretold: **_A mighty power will rise on the 18th moon after the birth of a prince with golden hair, eyes as clear and cold as the sky, and a map-shaped birthmark on his back to put an end to a tyrannous empire._

'It has almost been eighteen years since that brat from the Sanq Kingdom had been born. But?' His thoughts were disrupted when five young men in armor, with headgears raised, walked in and bowed to the emperor. Behind them was the guard from earlier.

"I have a mission for you, but first tell them the news." He motioned to the guard.

The guard told them everything the spy reported.

"I have reasons to believe that those kingdoms will rebel and when they have enough manpower, they will assault our empire. We have to stop this rebellion. Go to Oz and defeat this so-called god. You must conquer him in four months at all cost. Our empire depends on you. You will get your supplies tomorrow."

"We'll leave at once." the knight with the white eagle crest with short brown hair said.

They all bowed and turned around bounded for the door.

Along the corridor 

            "Man, what do you think is his problem? He looked very flustered." the young man with emblem of a mantis said.

            "For once, you're right, Duo. He does seem agitated for an unproven rebellion. Though it is always better to be one move ahead of your enemy." the young man with the dragon crest said looking intensely at the other 'boys'.

            "I resent that!" cried Duo indignantly.

            "What do you think, Quatre?" the boy who looked the oldest with the insignia of the tiger asked the blonde boy with the crest of the owl.

            "I think he has the right since his empire will go crumbling down if he doesn't stop this rebellion though the kingdoms near Oz are peaceful kingdoms that has limited weaponry." the blond boy stretched his hands upward and yawned. "I think we should all get some rest to prepare for tomorrow."

            The boys went on their way to their rooms. They all turned out the lamps.

_            Silence and darkness engulfed the whole castle not expecting what tomorrow may hold on their destinies._

**AN:** Plz, plz review.


End file.
